


Our new Life

by SunnyMelonPan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tea, Whump, sick crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMelonPan/pseuds/SunnyMelonPan
Summary: The demon woke up with a headache. Like when he got drunk and forgot to sober up before sleeping.What did he do last night? He couldn’t remember properly, his mind was all foggy.





	Our new Life

Since the Non-Apocalypse many things had happened. It has been a full year since then. And Aziraphale and Crowley begun to feel a little change in their life. Slowly it begun with the angel e, he felt a tickle in his nose during spring. In a short research they found out that God got them something special.  
Aziraphale got a simple pollen allergy, which they handled pretty well with a light medication. Unfortunately they weren’t in the position to miracle it away.  
And they still had no clue what Crowley got from her.

Soon it was autumn and there was still not a sight of anything special.  
Since this morning.

The demon woke up with a headache. Like when he got drunk and forgot to sober up before sleeping.  
What did he do last night? He couldn’t remember properly, his mind was all foggy.  
Which day was is anyway?  
Carefully the demon got up from his bed. A dizzy spell hit him and he sunk back to his bed.  
It felt like a hangover. This was a hangover. Crowley was sure of it. But it was too long in his system to miracle it away. All he could do was wait.

Or was he wrong? Is it really a simple hangover?

After a couple of dreadful minutes the demon finally left his bedroom and miracled himself ready. He went out of his flat and into his Bentley. His vision begun to blur.  
Maybe driving was a bad idea. Crowley left his beloved car on its place and begun to walk to his Lov- Angel‘s Bookshop

Luck was something the demon did not have. During his walk it begun to rain. It was autumn in England, the weather was unpredictable most of the time.  
At least it wasn’t so cold. Since he was a snake he wasn’t really fond of the cold.  
But it was windy.  
The rain begun to soak into his clothes and he shivered.  
“Bloody hell! Stupid weather!” He snarled to himself.  
The pain in his head grow worse per second. All he wanted was to cuddle up in his bed or maybe the arms of his soft angel

From far he could see the Bookshop and it seemed like he open for a change.  
A sigh of relieve escaped his lips and he walked faster to reach the dry ground.

The bell on the door of Aziraphales Bookshop rang and the angel went to the door to greet his costumer. After the Non-Apocalpyse he decided to sell more books. He can’t keep them all to himself.  
“Hell- o-“ he begun and saw Crowley enter.  
He was wet to the bones and he looked unwell. The demon was pale but his cheeks were pink.  
“Oh my god dear! What happened to you?” he said worried and miracled his clothes dry.  
“I’m fine. Just a hangover.” The demon said and walked past Aziraphale.

“But you do not look so well!” the angel said and followed him to the backroom.  
“And why do you have a hangover? Did you drank something after you left?” he asked.  
Crowley didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t remember what he did yesterday, his mind was all fogged.  
“I guess.” It was more a question than an answer and he slumped down on the soft and warm sofa.  
“You guess?” Aziraphale asked and looked down at the demon.  
“Yes?” Crowley said and rubbed his arching temples.  
“Do you want a hot cup of tea my dear?” He carefully asked but he didn’t wait for an answer.

Some minutes later the angel returned with a cup full of perfectly warm peppermint tea.  
And to his horror the demon looked even worse. He lied down on the sofa and had his arm over his eyes. Breath ragged up.  
“Are you ok, dear?”  
“Nah, not really.” He answered but didn’t move his position.  
The angel sat down next to him and felt his forehead.  
“You’re burning up my dear!” He said. “Are you sick?”  
Now Crowley moved and looked him straight into the eyes. “I’m not! I’m fine!” And tried to get up from his seat.  
Suddenly the world begun to spin and all he could feel were two strong arm who helped him to stay upright.  
“I can see that… You’re perfectly fine.. Stop being stubborn and let me nurse you back to health.” Aziraphale said and Crowley turned bright red.  
‘This is a very embarrassing situation’ Crowley thought.

Without a refusal the demon let him guide upstairs to the bedroom.  
Aziraphale wasn’t really fond of sleeping, but he had a bedroom and a bed big enough for two people. Sometimes his demon dozed off while drinking and he let him sleep here.  
The angel changed Crowleys clothes with a miracle, he is now wearing a black silk pyjama, gently he took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand together with the tea.  
Carefully he helped his demon into the bed and tucked him in.  
“Stay here. Drink your tea and try to sleep. I need to buy a few things” he said and stroke the sweaty red hair.  
All Crowley could do was to nod in agreement, he wouldn’t admin it, but he felt even worse. His head and body hurt. Slowly he closed his eyes and drove into a restless sleep

Everything was on fire!  
Aziraphale! Where was he?! What happened here! The Bookshop! Everything burned.  
The fire, it burned like the day when he fell. It hurt so much. The worst pain he ever received in his entire life.  
“Aziraphale! Where are you?!” Crowley screamed into the bright flames.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the tartan coat and some legs lying on the floor.  
But something begun to grab his ankle and smashed him to the ground.  
Crowley looked to his ankle and saw the upper half of his angel, Blood came from his mouth and eyes.  
“They said you needed a punishment! They killed me! It’s your fault!” The angel said and coughed up more blood.  
Crowley was shocked. The people from hell cut his beloved angle in half. He begun to scream.  
“NO! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry! I love you!” He said and tears streamed down his cheeks.  
“Love?! You can’t love. And nobody could love you! Not even an angle!” The Aziraphale said and smiled with an evil grin on his lips.  
“You useless piece meat of a demon!”  
“No! No! NO!” The demon shouted and tried to escape from the upper half of his beloved Aziraphale.

“Crowley! Wake up!” A voice said and slapped his cheeks and Crowley opened his eyes.  
“You had a nightmare. Dear. I’m so sorry I left you alone in this condition. Now I’m here!” Aziraphale said and wiped the tears off from the demons eyes.  
“Azira… Angel..” Crowley begun and more tears left his eyes. In a wink of an eye he threw himself into the chest of the angel and begun to sob.  
“I’m sorry Aziraphale! I’m so sorry! I was so scared! I thought they killed you!” The demon said while still sobbing into his chest.  
“Now now. Everything is fine.” The angle said and stroke his back to calm him.  
“You’re sick. Your fever is playing with you.”  
They sat like that until Crowley calmed down.  
“My poor dear boy.” The angel said calmly and lifted his chin to look him into the snake like eyes.  
“You’re my beautiful demon. Nobody can harm us. I promise.” He said and kissed him on the burning forehead.  
“And now let me take care of you.” Aziraphale said and took a thermometer from a bag beside the bed.  
“Open your mouth.” He said and Crowley obeyed.  
With a comforted smile he tucked the thermometer into the demons mouth and wait for the result. It took a minute after the angle removed it.  
“Its 39,5. How high is your normal temperature? You’re colder than humans.”  
“Around 33-35 I guess.” Crowley said sleepily.  
“Do you need anything?” he asked but Crowley just shock his head and closed his eyes again. The nightmare and fever left his body without any more energy.

Shortly the demon was asleep and Aziraphale got up from the bed took a short trip into the bathroom and came back to the demon and lied a cool damp towel on Crowleys forehead. Full of hope the fever will break soon.  
While his demon slept the angel decided to do some research. Where does this sickness came from? Maybe it was finally the ‘gift’ she send them after they saved the world?  
He knew it was wrong to love the world like they did. The apocalypse did not happen. Was she mad at them?  
While Crowley slept the angel looked though a dozens of different books for human health care. And he found some interesting recipes for food which he could cook for him while he was still in this state.  
One of them was called a ‘chicken noodle soup’. It did sound delicious.  
And he read something about an immune system. Maybe both of them developed something like that. The last thing he knew was that they were still immortal beings.

Later that evening Crowley woke up from his sleep, just to find his beloved angel next to him. He was reading a book called ‘Thief of time’. Never heard about that before.  
He wrestled with the covers and sat up in the bed.  
“Oh you’re awake. I’m so glad. I thought you would sleep forever.” Aziraphale said and closed the book.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked and felt his forehead again.  
“I’m okay…” Crowley lied and blushed in a deep red. This was really embarrassing, even when he liked it to get pampered like that. It was new for both of them.  
“Your temperature went down a little. Thank god. Here drink something.” The angel said and handled him a hot cup of peppermint tea.  
“It should help you with your throat. You sound awful my dear.”  
The tea got the perfect heat for drinking without burning the tongue. Carefully he sipped on the mug and looked around the bedroom.  
In the past hundred years it didn’t change at all. Everything was white and tartan coloured. It remembered him somehow at heaven, but a good memory.  
Not everything was bad at heaven. To be honest, Crowley really didn’t mean to fall. He was just surround by the wrong people.

“Crowley. I guess I know what God gave us. It’s like a immune system. Like the humans got.” He said and smiled a little after the demon finished his tea.  
“What? Do you mean I can now get sick without pestilence involved?”  
“I fear yes. Like I got the pollen allergy.”  
Crowley sunk back into the bed and sulked a little. But then a smile appeared on his lips.  
“What is it Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.  
“At least you can nurse me back to health.” He said and took the angles hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Feel free to comment :)
> 
> Remember: English is not my native language


End file.
